For the Love of L-sama!
by kiavie-chan
Summary: This is a parody of sorts of my fan fic "For the Love of Evil" really really weird peoples...read "For the Love of Evil" B4 this, tay?


A.N. I highly suggest you do NOT read this if you a) have not read my story "For the Love of Evil"...go and read that first, or certain parts will not make sense. and b) this is total randomness, craziness, and really really screwed up. So ah....well I am prolly going to get some flames about "how stupid" I am or something along those lines. I am serious people, this is really really weird. O.o....and um..yeah, I really really like Rezo....eh he... ^^;;;

The making of "For the Love of Evil"...  
...also known as production bloopers....  
...and to satisfy Kiavie-chans need for some comedy....  
...and because Kiavie-chan has had a pot of coffee....  
....and because Kiavie-chan is suffering from writers block....  
....and because Kiavie-chan cannot find her plot outline ANYWHERE....  
....we present to you....  


** For the Love of L-sama!  
** *because that's what the characters keep saying backstage...*

Kiavie-chan: Ok, peoples, lets get this thing rolling! *everyones fav cat girl fan fic writer stomps out*  
Lina: Do I HAVE to do this?  
Xelloss: *Sigh*  
Kiavie-chan: YES! YOU HAVE TO DO THIS! I am a fanfic writer, and as far as you anime characters know, fanfic writers have the power of GOD over you, understood? *tail twitches irritably*  
Lina: I hate my life...  
Zelgadis: At least she has a lot of coffee *is sipping a huge mug of it*  
Amelia: ano...Kiavie-chan...though all this is great...  
Kiavie-chan: *glare* Choose your next words carefully, princess...  
Amelia: er...I...need to go to the ladies room *runs off*  
Kiavie-chan: Nice save...  
Filia: *takes a breath getting ready to say something*  
Kiavie-chan: *whips around and puts the bull horn she is holding up to the dragons ear and shouts* "WERE YOU GOING TO SAY SOMETHING?!?!"  
Filia: AHHHHHHH!!!!! No nonononono!!!  
Gourry: I want a cookie.  
Kiavie-chan: *gives blond a huge bag of chips ahoy*  
Lina: That's not fair! Favortism!  
Kiavie-chan: I like Gourry. Deal with it. He isn't disobedient.  
Gourry: *all SD and munching on cookies happily*  
Xelloss: I don't know why I have to do this....why are people always making me do stuff like this...  
Kiavie-chan: Alright! as I said, lets get this thing rolling! It's time to get that scene where Xelloss and Filia are seeing the visions, in the chapter "Whispers"...  
Everyone: *Moans*  
Kiavie-chan: *twitch twich* You know...I could ship you off back to[ Gourrigan's Island][1]...this is supposed to be a vacation. I'm sure the Queen of Swords would *love* to have you back early.  
*camera pans off to Gourrigans Island, where QOS is lounging in a chair and drinking a martini while the Escaflowne Boys are tending to her every need....camera pans back to everyone sweatdropping*  
Amelia: Alright! *thows hands up in defeat*  
Kiavie-chan: As I said, Vision scene. That means you two *points at Xelloss and Filia* Strip now.  
Xelloss and Filia: O.o.....  
Kiavie-chan: NOW!!!!!!  
Xelloss: *proceeds to take cloths off very quickly*  
Filia: You...are crazy!  
Xelloss: *smacks Filia behind the head* You obviously have not been in as many fics as I have....  
Filia: Namagomi! Don't touch me!  
Lina: For the love of L-sama!  
*cue theme music*  
Kiavie-chan: Don't say that!  
Lina: Say what?  
Zelgadis: For the love of L-sama?  
*theme music cues again*   
Kiavie-chan: Dammit! Stop saying that! It cues the music!  
Filia: What do you mean as many fics as you?   
Xelloss: She could make it worst...she is writing it you know.  
Filia: How could it be worst?  
Kiavie-chan: *getting angry* Filia...how would you like a blanket senario with Amelia and Lina?  
Amelia and Lina: O.o....*both start stripping*  
Filia: N..nani?!  
Kiavie-chan: No, keep your clothes on!  
Xelloss: *starts getting dressed*  
Kiavie-chan: No...you take your clothes off!  
Gourry: *puts down cookies and starts getting undressed*  
Kiavie-chan: *watches for a minute then snaps out of it* Wait! No, Gourry, put your clothes on! Xelloss and Filia take their clothes off!  
Filia and Xelloss: *take off clothes*  
Rezo:*from the directors room* Kiavie-chan! I need the key for these handcuffs!  
Everyone: *looks at Kiavie-chan*  
Kiavie-chan: Eh he...just one minute, would you? Keep undressing...*runs off into her room*  
Zelgadis:.....I'm going to hide now...*runs and hides in the janitors closet*  
Valgarv: *comes stomping in* Where is Kiavie-chan?  
Lina: something to do with Rezo and handcuffs.  
Rezo: Kiavie-chan what are you *merph muph muph*  
Kiavie-chan: There we go...I knew I was forgetting something!   
Rezo: *is gagged*  
Kiavie-chan: *walks back to stage*  
Valgarv: Kiavie-chan! There is something wrong with this script!  
Kiavie-chan: ?...wrong? what?  
Valgarv: It doesn't say I get to kill Xelloss.  
Xelloss:.............  
Filia: *snicker*  
Kiavie-chan: because you don't get to.  
Phibrizo: Kiavie-chan, I really resent this... *walks in with peach colored dress*  
Valgarv: O.o @ Phibby-chan  
Kiavie-chan: Deal with it, you are the only person I could find to fit the part of Tsunami.  
Xelloss: *points at Phibby* THAT is supposed to be my kid?  
Lina: *laughs*  
Gourry: I am confused. I thought Tsunami was a girl.  
Kiavie-chan: She is.  
Gourry: But Phibizo is a boy.  
Kiavie-chan: That he is. A very girly looking boy.  
Pribrizo: AGH!!! *stomps off* I going to go play marbles!  
Artist: *walks up to Gourry* Alright Mr. Gabriev, you're next. I need a few portraits of you also.  
Valgarv: Kiavie-chan...*trying to get her attention*  
Gourry: *picks up cookies and follows artist*  
Lina: Can I take a break?  
Kiavie-chan: Yeah sure, just don't touch Rezo. Or ungag him.  
Xelloss and Filia: *are nekkid and holding towels around them*  
Kiavie-chan: Good...stand back to back...very good...ACTION!  
Valgarv: *sigh* I am so neglected.  
*films scene*  
Kiavie-chan: Alright, very good you two. Wait...where is Zelgadis and Amelia?  
Xelloss: Zelgadis is hiding in the Janitors closet, I have no idea where Amelia is.  
Kiavie-chan: *stomps up to janitors closet and flings open door* Just what the hell do you..OH MY GOD!  
*Slams door shut*  
*Few seconds later*  
Amelia: *is holding up her shirt to cover her chest* Kiavie-chan! For the love of L-sama KNOCK!   
*theme music cues*  
Kiavie-chan: DONT SAY THAT!   
Zelgadis: Kiavie-chan....FOR THE LOVE OF L-SAMA! *screams at the top of his lungs*  
*theme music cues*  
Kiavie-chan: Dammit, chimera boy! *gets ready to throw something at him*  
Zelgadis: *Grabs Amelia's arm and hauls her off....*  
Kiavie-chan: Get back her and take it like a man!  
Gourry: *from portrait room* You want to WHAT?  
Artist: Kiavie-chan said she would give me a bonus if I got a nude portait of you.  
Kiavie-chan: For the love of L-sama...  
*theme music cues*  
Zelgadis: what the hell? Rezo...?  
Rezo: Mmph! Murph.munphmunhp!!!  
Amelia: R..Rezo-san...you...work out...  
Rezo: Mmph.....  
Zelgadis: I can't believe this  
. Gourry: *still from room* I am not posing for anything until I get more cookies!  
Lina: AHHHHH!!!! GOURRY PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! FOR THE LOVE OF L-SAMA!  
*cue theme music*  
Artist: Ok, Mr. Valgarv it's time for you to pose for your nude portait as well...  
Valgarv: Excuse me? Nude?  
Kiavie-chan: *sigh*   
Artist: What the heck, Xelloss, Zelgadis, get over here! It's time for some portraits!...Well, you two are already stripped...that helps. ^_^  
Kiavie-chan: Gomen ne sai, Artist, I have to film the sex scene...ok Xelloss and Filia, hustle hustle hustle!  
Filia: You have *got* to be kidding!  
Xelloss: *my goodness he is blushing* You are crazy! I am not doing anything intimate with *that*  
Filia: *growl* What's that supposed to mean?  
Lina: OH MY GODS! REZO!....you...work out....  
Rezo: Mmph...  
Lina: For the love of L-sama, what do these fan girls *do* to you bishonen?  
*cue theme music*  
Rezo: *tears form up in eyes*  
Kiavie-chan: Ok! You! You! Bed! Now!  
Xelloss & Filia: NO!!!  
Xelloss: *getting angry* This is peer pressure!  
Kiavie-chan: No it's not. It's fan fic writer pressure. Sorry hun, that's perfectly suitable.  
Zelgadis: Gah! W..what are you doing?  
Artist: I am posing you.   
Zelgadis: I don't have to do this, it's not in my contract!  
*loud crashing sounds are heard*  
Gourry: I'm free! I'm free! Bwa ha ha ha haha!!  
Valgarv: I am getting out of here!  
Rezo: MMPH!!!!! MRPH MEMM MEMPH!!!!! *for the love of L-sama someone help me!*  
*cue music*  
Zelgadis: Hold on! *more crashing...the sounds move into Kiavie-chan's room*  
Kiavie-chan: Not my Rezy-chan!! *starts running...but fails to save her Rezo  
Zelgadis, Valgarv, Gourry & Rezo: *all run out, and suddenly the question of "Boxers or Briefs* is answered...Xelloss decided to join them*  
Amelia: Whoa....  
Lina: *is bright red*  
Filia: *is also bright red*  
Kiavie-chan: *whips out the polaroid and clicks* Ok, my life is complete, I got a nekky pic of all of you ^_^  
Rezo: For the love of L-sama....  
*sound system breaks*

And so ends my moment of insanity!!!!!! Ah ha ha ha hahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahaha!!!!

   [1]: http://queenofswords.com/gourrigansmenu.htm"



End file.
